More particularly, the invention relates to a system comprising a slide track for motor vehicle seat and a support, the slide track comprising a fixed rail intended to be mounted on the chassis of the motor vehicle, and a movable rail adapted to slide relative to the fixed rail in a longitudinal direction, the movable rail having an inner surface defining a portion of a hollow interior space E arranged between the movable rail and the fixed rail, an outer surface separated from the inner surface by the thickness of the wall of the movable rail, and a through-window, the support comprising a body having a contact surface extending in a substantially horizontal plane and attached to the outer surface of the movable rail, and a tongue extending from the body to pass through the window of the movable rail and be attached to the inner surface of the movable rail.
Document FR 2 981 617 describes an example of such a system. In this document, the tongue is made by cutting out an area of the contact surface, folding it, and extending it through the opening so that it can be attached, flat, to the inner surface of a lateral flange of the rail. Such a system offers an inexpensive solution to the problem of secure attachment of a component to the vehicle chassis.
However, in some applications of the system, for example in the case of motorized slide tracks, flat attachment of the tongue to the inner surface of the lateral flange of the rail can interfere with a displacement mechanism housed within said slide track.
An object of the invention is to improve the situation.